The present invention relates to an RI measurement/notification apparatus and measurement/notification program for notifying that an abnormality occurs in an RI value (an index value for determining an existence of a rotor).
Atrial fibrillation is a frequent tachyarrhythmia. Researches on finding a mechanism for maintaining atrial fibrillation, and a method of treating it have been conducted. Examples of the treatment method are drug treatment (symptomatic treatment), catheter ablation (radical treatment). Among the methods, catheter ablation is treatment in which the behavior of a heart during atrial fibrillation is analyzed based on an intracardiac electrocardiogram, a portion where an electric signal (excitation wave) called a rotor is generated is identified, and the portion is removed away to suppress the generation of a rotor.
As a method of analyzing an intracardiac electrocardiogram of a heart during atrial fibrillation, for example, an analysis method has been proposed in which the RI (Regularity Index) is calculated to find a rotor (see Non-patent Document 1).
(Non-patent Document 1) Circulation Feb. 7, 2006 Fractionation at the Posterior Left Atrium, Kalifa et al.
According to the analysis method disclosed in Non-patent Document 1, an evaluating person can identify the position of a rotor by evaluating the value of a calculated RI. Conventionally, however, there is no measurement apparatus which detects in real time an RI from an intracardiac electrocardiogram of a heart during atrial fibrillation, and which notifies that an abnormality occurs in the RI value. Also Non-patent Document 1 does not disclose such an apparatus. In the case where a plurality of RI values are to be automatically detected, therefore, an evaluating person cannot rapidly determine which one of electrodes of a cardiac catheter measures an abnormal value.